Angels And Demons
by Farlander616
Summary: Bueno esta es la historia de dos hermanos gemelos que descubren que uno es un ángel y el otro un demonio y de allí en adelante viven grandes aventuras para derrocar a los egoístas dioses que hay en el olimpo junto con su amigo el cual es un humano.
1. Chapter 1

En esta vida existen diversas razas pero hay dos que siempre deben estar ocultas sus identidades, Los ángeles y los demonios, Los cuales están en guerra desde la creación del planeta.

Hoy en día esas guerras han terminado han echo una tregua entre las razas, Pero de esa tregua surgió un amor entre un ángel y una demonio, De ese amor nacieron dos niños sus padres no lograron identificar quien era bueno y quien malo y aunque eran gemelos uno tenia que ser ángel y el otro demonio, Lo que sus padres no sabían era que juntos contrarrestan su bien y mal el uno al otro haciendo que ambos tengan una personalidad que no dependa de su raza, Pasaron 17 años desde el día que nació ese par sus padres ya se dieron cuenta que si no están juntos sus personalidades son las que definen sus razas, sus personalidades salen cuando están a mas de 50 metros de distancia.

-Que aburrimiento- Dijo Jay (el demonio).

-Cierto- Dijo angel (N/A su nombre dice lo que es xD).

-Quieres salir-

-Claro-

Salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron a la puerta para salir.

-Esperen- Dijo su madre.

-Que pasa mama- Dijo Jay volteando a ver a su madre.

-No olviden el no separarse mucho- Dijo su madre mirándolos.

-Porque esa regla- Dijo Angel.

Su padre que estaba junto a su madre s quedo paralizado por la pregunta -Em... - Miro a su esposa sin poder contestar nada.

-Solo no lo olviden-

-Esta bien mama-

Dijeron ambos y salieron de casa.

-Sabes que es lo que mas me preocupa de ambos- Dijo el padre de los chicos.

-Que?-

-Que ninguno tiene poderes todavía-

-Lo bueno es que así creerán que son humanos-

-Si, Pero me preocupa que no desarrollen poderes y que no puedan defenderse, Sabes que los dioses mandan ángeles y demonios a matarlos-

-Lo se-

Esta caminando tranquilamente los hermanos cuando.

-Vamos a ver quien es mas rápido y ágil- Dijo angel sonriendo y comenzó a correr.

-Obviamente seré yo- rió Jay y corrió tras angel.

estaban corriendo y saltando cosas a lo tipo profesional.

-Jajaja

voy ganando- Dijo Jay repasando a Angel, Cuando salto a un basurero y dio un super salto -Waa!- Grito y callo al suelo dando unas vueltas al caer.

-Jay!- Dijo angel y corrió hacia Jay a super velocidad.

-Que nos esta pasando?- Dijo Jay asustado.

-No lo se pero imagino que mama y papa si-

Fueron corriendo a casa y entraron un tanto asustados.

\- Mama Papa!- Gritaron ambos al unisono luego de entrar.

-Que pasa-

-Porque gritan-

Su hermano y hermana de 13 años los miraron con cara de "locos".

-Estábamos corriendo y salte pero con mas altura de lo normal- Dijo Jay respirando agitado.

-Yo fui a ver que pasaba y corrí super rápido- Dijo Angel respirando agitado.

Su hermanito salto muy alegre del sillón -Ja! te dije que desarrollarían sus poderes este año gané la apuesta-

-Si si como sea- Se levantó su melliza del sillón y le pagó diez dólares.

-Ustedes sabían de esto- Dijo Jay.

-Desde cuando- Dijo Angel.

-Hace un año- Dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Porque no nos lo dijeron- Los miraron enojados con un aura negra alrededor de ambos.

Sus hermanitos los miraron y se escondieron tras sus padres.

-Okey okey tranquilos les contaremos todo solo siéntense- Dijo su madre.

-Esta bien- Se sentaron ambos en el sillón.

 **Bueno espero que les guste esta parte de** la **historia no olviden votarla si quieren la segunda parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno les contaremos, Su padre es un ángel literalmente y yo un demonio también literalmente cuando las guerras entre los demonios y los ángeles acabaron su padre y yo nos enamoramos de ese amor llegaron ustedes dos-

-Un ángel y un demonio, Descubrimos que cuando están juntos sus personalidades dependen de su humanidad pero si se alejan a mas de 50 metros sus personalidades dependen mas de su raza, Por eso tienen poderes aunque me alegra mucho porque eso les ayudara a protegerse-

-D-de quienes-

-De los ángeles y demonios mandados a asesinarlos-

Ambos chicos se quedaron con cara de "mierda".

-No debiste ser tan directo- Dice su madre.

-Lo se amor lo se-

-Okey esto es dificil- Dice Angel levantan doce.

-Lo sabemos y tómense su tiempo para entenderlo-

-Iremos a nuestro cuarto- Ambos se dirigieron a su cuarto y se acostaron en su cama pensando.

(Al día siguiente)

Era hora de ir a clases así que se despertaron, Bueno Angel despertó Jay seguía dormido como todo flojo en el mundo.

-Despiértate- Dice Angel lanzando le una almohada a Jay.

-Que?- Se despertó Jay mirando a Angel.

-Hay que ir a clases- Se levanto y se fue a bañar.

-Que flojera- Se quedo acostado y eventualmente dormido.

Al rato Angel entra al cuarto y se viste -Jay... Jay...- Dice con una voz normal junto a Jay.

-Que?- Dice Jay medio dormido.

-Despierta!- Le grita.

-Waa!- Grita Jay cayendo de la cama -Idiota- Golpea a Angel en la cara.

-Auch, Báñate o llegaremos tarde a clases- Va a la sala con sus padres.

Después de un rato llega Jay va con ellos vestido y bañado.

-Hasta que llegas apúrate llegaremos tarde- Dice Angel mirando a Jay.

-Cállate por favor-

-Tranquilos- Dice su madre.

-Bueno va monos- Angel salio de la casa camino a la preparatoria.

-Nos vemos luego- Dice Jay caminando tras Angel y cerrando la puerta tras el.

Caminando a la preparatoria muy tranquilamente Angel siente que los siguen e indiscretamente buscaba quien los vigilaba hasta que vio a las personas que los seguían desde los aires disfrazados o mejor dicho transformados en aves así que intento que Jay se apresurara un poco mas.

-Porque me apresuras- Pregunta Jay.

-Nos están siguiendo- Dice Angel.

Siguieron caminando como si nada pero aun caminando un poco rápido hasta llegar a la prepa allí se dirigieron a su salón entraron y se sentaron en sus puestos.

-Hola estudiantes-

Entra su "profesor" al salón de clases el cual en realidad era un demonio transformado en el profesor de los chicos mientras que el profesor real estaba secuestrado, Al tener secuestrado al profesor copio su memoria y sabia todo lo que tenia planeado así que dio la clase como si nada, Era la hora del receso así que todos salieron menos los gemelos ya que el "profesor" los detuvo.

-Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes dos-

-Si claro profesor-

-Últimamente no han notado en ustedes una habilidad poco común en cualquier persona- Pregunto curioso el profesor.

Se miraron el uno al otro dudando de decirlo -Un poco, Porque pregunta?- Dice Angel.

-No por nada, Esperen un segundo- Dice saliendo del salón y se comunico con un dios.

-Que quieres- Dice Hades.

-Señor Hades acá el demonio 75A3H reportan doce-

-Como va todo con tu misión ya destruiste a los hijos de kronos-

-No señor pero ya han desarrollado sus poderes, ¿Que hago?, Espere ellos son hijos de un ángel y un demonio no los hijos de su padre-

-Tonto sus almas fueron bendecida, maldecida y concebidas por el titan kronos, Es como la historia del supuesto dios todo poderoso jesus ese egoísta me cae muy mal lo que te decía esos dos solo son los portadores, cuidadores de esos chicos pero no son sus verdaderos padres por eso hay que destruirlos son muchos mas poderosos que Zeús, Poseidon y yo unidos incluso son mas poderosos que nuestros hijos, Así que destruye los-

Mientras que en el salón los chicos estaban conversando sobre la pregunta del profesor.

-Porque crees que pregunte eso?- Dice Angel.

-Crees que sea un Angel o un demonio transformado?- Dice Jay pensando.

-No lo se pero mantente alerta-

-Tu igual-

En ese momento entra el profesor como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Porque pregunto eso profesor- Preguntaron ambos curiosos y alertas a cualquier cosa.

-No por nada- Dice el profesor mientras tenia una mano tras su espalda creando una bola de energía para herirlos y capturarlos, Les lanzo la bola de energía a ambos pero Jay fue mas rápido logrando quitar a Angel del camino pero sin tiempo de evitarlo el haciendo que el poder lo golpee, Salio volando y golpeando la pared del final del salón, Los demás estudiantes escucharon el alboroto y se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

-Wa!- Grito Jay cayendo al suelo.

-Jay!- Angel se acerco a Jay el cual del golpe quedo inconsciente -Luis llévate a Jay afuera por favor pero no lo alejes demasiado-

-Claro Ángel- Dijo el amigo de los chicos cargando y llevan doce a Jay afuera.


	3. Chapter 3

-Es mi turno de atacar- Sonrió malicioso y con super velocidad golpea al demonio con toda su fuerza.

El profesor se hecho hacia atrás después de recibir el golpe y ataco a Angel el cual lo esquivo y golpeo repetidas veces, El demonio después de recibir los golpes intento golpearlo con el poder que uso antes repetidas veces pero todas las veces Angel logro esquivarlo, EL demonio fue con Jay y la apuntaba con una espada.

-Déjalo- Dice Angel apretando los puños hasta el punto que sangraran.

-Rinde te o lo mato-

En ese momento Angel se quedo totalmente paralizado.

-Esta bien yo me entrego pero deja a Jay quieto-

El demonio atrapa a Angel en una burbuja que evita que se mueva

Ríe felizmente el demonio -Al fin capture a los Hijos de Kronos, Hades estará muy feliz-

Angel muy furioso destruye la burbuja y se tele transporta tras el demonio, Le quita la espada y se la clava en el estomago casi matándolo, En ese momento aparecen los padres de los chicos.

-Tu que haces acá- Dice el padre de los chicos mirando al demonio.

-El intento matar- Dice Angel-

-Eres un traidor pensé que eras nuestro amigo pero veo que no- Con furia el padre de los chicos toma la espada de su estomago y se la clava en el corazón y al instante el cuerpo se hace polvo.

-Estas bien hijo?- Dice la madre de los chicos mirando a Angel.

-Yo si pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Jay-

-Descuida hijo el estará bien- Dice su padre cargando a Jay.

-Gracias por llamarnos Luis-

-Solo sentí que era lo que tenia que hacer-

El padre de los chicos hace que todos menos ellos pierdan la memoria olvidando lo que paso allí, Se tele transportan a la casa junto con Luis.

-Promete que no dirás nada Luis-

-Lo prometo, Que son ustedes-

-Te explicare todo- Dice Angel mirando a Luis.

[Media hora después]

-Ah... Ah...- Dice Jay despertando ce mientras se agarra la cabeza adolorido.

-Estas bien?- Pregunta su madre mirándolo.

-Si eso creo-

-Como quisiera tener esos poderes- Dice Luis.

-Pues tu eres un simple humano así que es imposible- Dice Angel burlandoce.

-La verdad es posible que tengas poderes, Pero es muy dificil saberlo, Lo que si sabemos es que ustedes dos tienen mas poderes que nosotros- Dice el padre de los chicos mirándolos.

-Enserio?- Pregunta Jay.

-Si y cuando aprenda a controlarlos todos podrán hacer esto- Dice su madre sacando alas de demonio.

-Wow!- Dice Luis sorprendido.

De repente aparece el Dios Poseidón.

-Hola- Dice Poseidón sonriendo.

-Poseidón?- Pregunta el padre de los chicos.

-Si que otro dios del agua existe-

-Que hace acá?-

-Creo que es el momento para crear una nueva era una era donde los humanos, Demonios y Ángeles puedan ser libres de ser quien son y vivir en paz para ello necesito ayuda de los dos mas poderosos que existen en este mundo para derrotar al egoísta de mi hermano Zeus-

Sonríen los padres de los chicos -Estamos listos-

-Wow, Wow, Lo siento, En sus tiempos fueron los mas poderosos pero no estoy pidiendo su ayuda-

-Entonces la de quien-

-De ellos- Dice señalando a Angel y Jay -Son el ángel y el Demonio mas poderosos que han existido son hasta mas poderosos que Zeus así nascan mas chicos hijos de dos padres diferentes no tendrán el poder que ellos tienen-

-Wow- Dice Luis mirándolos.

-Primero debo entrenarlos para que demuestren que están listos para derrotarme por el mando de la raza humana y la tierra, Luego deben derrotar a Hades por el mando de los demonios, Y por ultimo a Zeus por el mando de los ángeles pero en su camino lucharan contra demonios y ángeles incluso el hijo de Hades y Zeus así que a entrenar-

-Vamos- Dice Angel.

-Espérenme- Dice Jay levantandoce.

-Como quisiera ayudar-

Poseidón mira a Luis -Quieren traerlo con ustedes?-

-No quiero ponerlo en peligro- Dice Angel mirando a Luis.

-Vamos puedo ayudar-

-Esta bien- Dice Angel - Pero si mueres que no me culpen.

-Vamos- Dice Zeus tele transportan doce con Angel, Jay y Luis hacia un campo de batalla.


	4. Noticia

p style="text-align: center;"strongPregunta:/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongQuiero saber si ustedes quisieran que yo siguiera con esta historia, La verdad perdí un poco de interés por la misma pero si ustedes quieren que la siga lo haré con gusto, Mintras tambien estoy haciendo otras ;)/strong/p 


End file.
